1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for washing and disinfecting animals and more particularly to a system that incorporates the use of a platform, to position the animal above any standing water, along with an arrangement of wells for accumulating washing liquid for recirculation through the system to increase the system's overall efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various washing stations and tubs are used in the veterinary and commercial pet grooming industries to wash and disinfect a wide variety of animals. These systems typically employ a tub in which the animal can be placed and a source of water or other washing liquid that can be selectively directed to the animal using one of many types of hand sprayers. Such a system is typically provided with a drain, positioned in the bottom of the washing container to dispose of the washing liquid.
Another typical feature of the prior art systems is a horizontal platform disposed within the container for supporting the animal above the standing washing liquid at the bottom of the container. These platforms are typically constructed from a perforated metal or other rigid material to allow washing liquid to drain through the platform to the bottom of the washing container. However, the openings formed in the perforated metal or other rigid material can cause serious injury to the animal if it catches a paw pad or a nail within one of the openings and then suddenly moves its paw. These injuries can be quite serious and often require immediate veterinary assistance. Clearly, an elevated platform is needed that keeps the animal out of the standing washing liquid but provides a safe and comfortable self-draining surface.
Some prior art systems have incorporated the use of a recirculating pump. By placing a recirculating pump in the lower portion of the washing container, the user is allowed to close the drain to the system, partially fill the washing container with the washing liquid, and then wash the animal using a reduced amount of washing liquid. However, these systems pose a number of problems. First, the recirculating pump must be submersed sufficiently within the washing liquid. Accordingly, the user must flood the bottom of the washing container with some quantity of washing liquid. This volume of washing liquid, over the bottom surface area of the standard washing container, prevents the user from achieving the desired significant reduction in the total washing liquid used. Additionally, the recirculating pump is disposed within the washing liquid immediately adjacent the animal, creating the increased likelihood that the animal will kick, bite or otherwise interfere with the recirculating pump and its associated hoses and power cords while the animal is being washed. Accordingly, what is needed is a washing system that can incorporate a recirculating pump in a manner that materially reduces the amount of washing liquid used without increasing the likelihood of injury to the animal or damage to the recirculating pump.
Regardless of whether or not the prior art systems use a recirculating pump in their operation, all prior art systems are forced to deal with the issue of hair and other debris that fall from the animal during the washing operation and, oftentimes, clog the drain or the inlet to the recirculating pump. Thereafter, the user is forced to clean out the drain, the recirculating pump and other portions of the system by hand. A simplified system for collecting the hair and other debris in a simple and quick manner is needed.